Lethal Lover
by gunman
Summary: Doctor Dora Skirth is saved from her death-by-Symbiote by a handsome young guard who has had a crush on her. Lemon.


**_LETHAL LOVER  
_**by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Venom or it's characters.

Summary: Dora Skirth is saved from the blue symbiote by a young guard working at the Life Foundation.

AN: I wrote this up because I thought Dr. Dora Skirth got a raw deal in 'VENOM', so I decided to write this up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Life Foundation)

"I was troubled by what we've been doing." Dr. Dora Skirth said.

"I get it. I get it. We've all been trouble. It's the nature of what we do. But I need you to tell me who was here with you. I need that from you." Carlton Drake, the CEO of the Life Foundation, said.

"I can't do that." she whimpered, scared of what he might do.

"We can't fix things unless we begin with... your friend. The person who was here. Because they're gonna die. They're in grave danger. You know that, right? They're gonna die unless we bring them back here, where you can help to keep them alive."

Dora wanted to believe that. But a part of her wasn't so sure.

"Hey, Dora. I promise, from here on in, we will do things differently. (Whispers) Will you trust me?" he said to her.

"Eddie Brock." she said after nearly a minute.

"Eddie Brock?" he asked, recognizing the name.

"Yes."

Drake nodded as he turned and walked away.

"You were our best." he said to Dora, before turning to one of the other techs standing nearby. "Open it."

The large container that held the last Symbiote opened up, Dora hearing a violent sloshing and snarling sound coming from it.

"No! No! No! NO! NO!" she shouted as the blue Symbiote crawled towards her.

Suddenly... CRASH!

Dora gasped when she saw something burst through the glass wall on the other side of the lab. She looked up and saw one of the security guards, one of the new ones she thought, literally break into the lab and race over to her.

He stood a bit taller than herself, broader at the shoulders and lean in the build. He had light brown hair and grayish eyes. She tried to remember his name.

He quickly got in between her and the symbiote. Before she even realized what was happening, the Symbiote leapt at him, latching onto him and covering his body with it's metallic-blue essence.

The guard struggled and trashed around, before falling to his knees and screaming a little bit.

He stopped moving, kneeling on the ground. Dora looked shocked and confused as she moved around to see his face.

"Are you... alright?" she asked.

The guard looked at her, his eyes glazing over for a brief second, in metallic blue, before returning to their original eye-coloring.

"Hungry." he said.

"Uh... for what?" she asked.

"Beef and chicken."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dora and the guard, whom she found out was named David Axeston, quickly headed to the kitchen. She noticed, on their way out, that the researcher who had opened the Symbiote canister was unconscious, most like knocked out by David.

She was then witness to him devouring every piece of meat, salad and potato in the kitchen fridge. Even the milk, juice and sodas that were in there were not off limits. He must have consumed at least a hundred pounds of food in less than ten minutes. It was disgusting and impressive at the same time.

"Who... how...why... did you do that?" Dora asked as she continued to watch him eat.

"I was...(gulp)... trying to save you." David said.

"You... were? Why?" she asked.

"I... I thought you were going to die." he said.

"Yeah. I probably was. Thank you." she said.

"You're welcome." he said with a smile.

"You... seem hungry." she said.

"I know. When the thing... merged with me... the first thing I felt was... hunger. Intense hunger." he said.

"Drake had his people... feeding the subjects a liquid protein supplement."

"It wasn't enough." he scoffed.

"It... wasn't? How... how do you know that?"

"I just do. I don't know how. It's... its like it's talking to me."

"It is?" she asked, confused.

"It's been inside several people. It knows things. About itself. And... it's telling me these things."

His eyes glazed over briefly as he looked around.

"We need to go." he said.

"Right. Go. Drake is probably gonna have me killed. With bullets this time." she said.

"I won't let that happen." he said.

"You... won't? Why?"

"Because... I like you." he said with a blush on his cheeks.

Dora felt her cheeks flush as he said that. She hadn't noticed him before, focusing on her work, but now she was hearing that this cute guard was actually attracted to her. The idea seemed completely ridiculous. But... here he was.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I... you like me? That's..." she stuttered before thrusting out her hand at him. "I'm Dora. Dora Skirth."

"David. Axeston." he said with a smile, shaking her hand. "I've had a crush on you since I started working here. And... when I found out that Mr. Drake was going to do to you, like the others, I... I just couldn't let it happen."

"And... you never said anything... I... didn't know..."

"I know. I'm... not very social." he said with a blush.

'_AWW. HOW CUTE._' a deep voice suddenly said in his head.

His eyes widened in shock, especially when he realized it was the Symbiote.

"Oh. Well, neither am I." Dora said.

"We need to get out of here." Dora said.

"Right. Yes."

"Wait. What about... the Symbiote?"

'_I'M STAYING_.' the voice said. '_BUT NOT IN THIS PLACE_.'

"I... he doesn't want to leave. Me. I...for some reason... he doesn't want to stay here, and... I think he likes me."

"He does? Does... he have a name?"

'_CALL ME TOXIN._' the voice said.

"...Toxin."

"Okay. Let's... get you and him out of here. Before anyone finds..." Dora said.

"FREEZE!" a new voice said.

"Oh, Shit!" Dora gasped as four security guards arrived, their weapons drawn.

'_Four against one. Not good odds._' David thought.

'_I WILL HANDLE THIS!_'

David stepped forward, standing between Dora and the guards.

"You don't want to do this, fellas." David said.

"HANDS UP! NOW!" one of the guards said.

"Have it your way." David said with a sigh.

A metallic-blue liquid encased his body, transforming him into a large humanoid figure with large white eyes and a gaping maw of shark-like teeth. A long, prehensile tongue lashed out as he snarled at the guards.

"HOLY SHIT!" one of the guards shouted.

The guards opened fire at the large creature, which had little effect on it. Toxin leapt forward and swatted the guards away in one shot, knocking them all over the kitchen.

He then turned back to Dora who screamed when she saw him.

"You... you're... Toxin?" Dora asked.

"Yes. Do Not Be Afraid! We Will Not Harm You." Toxin spoke in a deep, distorted voice that sounded a little like Davids. "We Must Go!"

"Yeah. Good... Good idea."

The pair left quickly before any more guards or private security showed up. Drake had already shown a willingness to kill her with the Symbiote. She knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill her with humans now that she had survived.

Toxin returned to inside Davids body as the pair left in Dora's car.

"What do we do now?" Dora asked, more than a little freaked out. But justifiably so.

_'WE SHOULD FIND VENOM!_' Toxin said inside Davids's head.

"Who's Venom?" David asked.

"Venom?" Dora asked, confused.

'_HE IS THE SYMBIOTE THAT ESCAPED._'

"The escaped Symbiote."

"Eddie." she said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Eddie Brock. He's... a reporter that I brought to the Foundation. I wanted him to help me stop Drake. Expose him. I... I didn't know who else I could trust."

'_SHE DOESN'T TRUST YOU._'

"She doesn't know me! How could she trust me?" he said to the Symbiote.

Dora looked at David and realized he was talking to the Symbiote. About her.

"I'm sorry. I... didn't know you, I didn't even know you... liked me. And... now..." Dora apologized.

"I know. Don't worry about it. But we need to go."

"Right. Right."

The pair rushed out of the Foundation as quickly as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a couple days later and Dora, David and Toxin were watching the news.

News of what happened at the Life Foundation had spread quickly.

Carlton Drake was missing, the rocket had exploded, and the few scientists and technicians who had spoken to the press only confirmed that a monster had been responsible for the whole thing.

Both David and Toxin realized that Venom must have had something to do with it. Which was for the best, since they were still adjusting to their bond.

What's more is that Treece was dead, as were his men. Their bodies had been found in the forest nearby the Life Foundation launch site. Their heads missing. Many more bodies had been found around the city.

Eventually, the truth about the Symbiotes came out and what Drake had been doing to the homeless. It got even worse when it was discovered that the fire-bombings around the city the day prior had been the result of exploding Life Foundation drones. Public outcry rose quickly, and the scandal forced the board of directors for the Foundation to sell the company and it's remaining assets. The facilities, the equipment, all their stocks, everything. Even the main building and the companies rocket parts were sold off to companies like Stark Enterprises and Pym Technologies.

Stocks and assets were liquidated to give any remaining employees three months severance pay. The Foundations board of directors, who had no involvement with Drake and his Symbiote experiments, were allowed to take early retirement.

David and Dora quickly realized that they were safe, at least from Drake and his men. There was still the issue of Toxin, which David decided to keep a secret. For now. Eventually they would have to confront Venom about their existence. But that was for later.

David and Dora were able to get jobs at the hospital where Dan worked. The pair had also started their relationship, which Toxin found adorable. Much to David's chagrin.

David quickly found Toxin to be a bottomless pit. But, it was either feed the Symbiote, or it started to devour him. To Dora it was strange. She had never had a boyfriend before and was therefore worried she might do something to screw this up. David, having sensed her fear, did his best to make her as comfortable as possible.

Dora actually did feel safe. David and Toxin had protected her several times, and now she no longer had to worry about Carlton Drake and his men coming after her and her family.

It was actually before he moved in with her that he told her he liked nerdy girls. Something that made her laugh a little.

It was a week since the Life Foundation had been exposed and Carlton Drake confirmed dead.

David and Dora were happy and safe, and Dora actually found herself comfortable with her new boyfriend.

Course her mother was ecstatic that her daughter had found a boyfriend after all these years alone. And it embarrassed Dora every time her mother asked when she was going to give her grandchildren. David only laughed when he heard that, but told Dora he wouldn't mind obliging her mother.

It was the weekend, and both Dora and David had the next two days off. They decided to do the whole 'Netflix and Chill' thing that night. Of course, after a couple hours and more than a little wine to just help them relax, the pair found themselves making out like a couple of horny teenagers.

David pulled her into a deep, smouldering kiss, his left hand behind her head, holding her in place as his right arm wrapped around her waist. Dora was overwhelmed by all this affection. She had never been with a man, never even been kissed before. This, would be her first time.

"I... I've never been... I've never done..." she gasped.

"Don't worry. I'll try to be gentle." he said, kissing her again. "You're so cute!"

David kissed her again, pushing her towards the back bedroom. Dora kept kissing him as they quickly stripped themselves of their clothes. Dora was down to her white panties and bra, her glasses had been discarded as well as he removed his shirt, revealing his athletic body to her. (To be a guard at The Life Foundation, you had to be in good shape) He took his pants off and Dora nearly had a heart attack when she realized this was actually happening.

David kicked the door closed as he pushed her onto the bed, getting on top and kissing her with as much passion as he possessed. Dora still couldn't believe this was happening even as David moved down to kiss her neck, his hands reaching around to unclasp her bra, quickly removed it to expose her modest B-cups to the air. Her worries about her small breasts vanished when she felt his tongue lavish attention on her.

"Ah! Oh, God!" she panted.

Her heart was beating rapidly as he kissed down her body, passed her stomach and to her legs. David parted her legs as he removed her panties, which sent shivers down her body. He kissed the inner folds of her legs, something she had only read about in trashy romance novels. Suddenly, she felt his tongue lick her entrance, lapping and wriggling around inside her. She cried out in shock and pleasure, having never experienced anything like this before. She felt his tongue lash around her like some kind of tentacle, and it was driving her mad with lust.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She cried out as she orgasmed from him hitting all the right spots.

'_Did you just..._' David spoke to his 'partner'.

_'YES. YOUR WOMAN TASTES NICE_' Toxin replied. '_AND I THINK SHE ENJOYED IT._'

'_At least let me take the lead this one time._' David said.

'_YOU CAN HAVE HER WHENEVER YOU LIKE. WE EXPERIENCE EVERYTHING YOU DO._'

'_That's nice.'_ David thought sarcastically.

He stripped off his underwear as Dora was panting madly from being eaten out.

"D-D-David..."

"Are you alright? Are you ready?"

"...yes."

David kissed her lips again as he lined up his manhood with her womanhood, slowly entering her body until he came to her hymen. With one sharp thrust, he pierced and claimed her virginity. Dora gasped as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, the pain quickly subsiding as he started thrusting in and out of her petite body.

Dora was panting and gasping as he had his way with her. Her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck, her legs wildly splaying on the sides of his hips as he continued.

"UH, UH, UH, UH, UH, UH, UH!" she cried out, her mind a haze of lust and confusion. Mostly confusion at how this was happening to her.

David sat up on his knees as he pulled the naked woman up with him. Sitting down with the cute scientist in his lap, Dora wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back as best she could, his own arms wrapped around her body as he returned the kiss. He continued to thrust into her as she felt herself build to the only logical outcome.

Her right hand was still wrapped around his neck as she continued to ride him, her left hand dangling at her side as David was on his knees on the bed, pumping hard into the female scientist. He seemed very enthusiastic about all this. Dora actually found the whole thing to be very sexy in her limited opinion. The whole thing was quickly overwhelming her to the breaking point.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Dora screamed as she threw herself against him, wrapping her arms tightly around his head, as she came.

Her body felt like a strong pulsing was washing over and over in her body. David held on to her tightly as he felt his own orgasm hit him hard, and then slowly fade away.

"Oh... god." she panted as she pulled back and looked him in the eyes. Her hands traced over his face, trying to make her believe that this wasn't a dream. "I... I never... felt this way."

"I'm your first?" he whispered back to her.

"Yes." she panted. At first she wondered if that was the right thing to say.

David only smiled as he leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

"Good." he said as he hugged her close to himself.

Dora was panting heavily as she came down from her high. Her heart was still racing and her body was hot and sweaty. David was curled up against her, holding her close.

Her mind was still trying to comprehend all that had happened.

She had just had sex with a pretty hot guy, with a very nice body, who was into cute nerdy girls. He didn't force himself on her, and even though she had no experience with this kind of thing, and she was awkward as hell in social situations, she liked it.

"We will never let anyone hurt you." David whispered back to her.

Dora actually realized what he meant by that. She smiled, feeling both happy and safe. She had a lover and a protector. A very powerful protector, and a very interested lover. She never thought she would ever end up like this. And to think, if it hadn't been for Carlton Drake trying to kill her, it never would have happened.

Holding her from behind, David pulled the covers of the bed over their naked bodies, the pair drifted off to sleep, while a certain Symbiote just wondered, after all this physical activity, when his next meal would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes:

Another little story I was working on to pass my time and get rid of my writers block.

Hope everyone enjoys this story. Let me know what you think.


End file.
